Star Crossed
by Winterwing3000
Summary: COMPLETE. Sesshomaru is discovered one day in Inuyasha's Forest, going at a mad rampage. But Rin is determined to set him straight. AU SessRin
1. Star Crossed

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Star-Crossed,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Inuyasha! Save her!" Kagome was in hysterics as she watched the younger miko walk cautiously towards the raging taiyoukai once more.

Inuyasha remained in front of his mate, trying to block out her pleas. His amber eyes were carefully and attentively trained on the battered brunette and the full-fledge dog demon. It was a miracle that the girl had withstood his brother's youki for over quite a while, but he could sense that she was weakening from the many attempts.

How this had started was still a mystery to him.

It was a peaceful afternoon in the village nearby the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome, now mate and head of the mikos, was busy teaching the children about the many uses of a special remedy made to heal wounds, with Rin by her side. Inuyasha was sitting on the open branch above their heads, surveying the busy life of the villagers. His brother left Rin; at the time she was about thirteen summers old, here so that she could "grow properly".

Ever since Sesshomaru had left the broken girl under his care a protection, Inuyasha and Kagome developed a strong bond with her, caring Rin as if she were their own pup. Ever since then, Kagome slowly drew her out of her depression, teaching and training Rin to succeed her in the near future. Inuyasha was always there for the both of them, watching out for them. Even though he knew that he sometimes upset the brunette girl with his presence, due to the uncanny similar physique of his brother, Rin and he built a special bond.

And then, suddenly, the sky darkened and flashes of lightning reached down to the earths. Kagome had immediately evacuated the village while Rin and Inuyasha went to check out where the great amount of demon ki was coming from. As they headed deeper into Inuyasha's Forest, they found many fallen and burning trees, animals and demons alike, fleeing for their lives.

Once they arrived the spot where the youki was emitting from, both stared in shock. In front of them was a giant dog, terrorizing the once peaceful forest.

His eyes were bleeding red and purple, jaws snapping madly with rows of sharp teeth and poisonous saliva dripping out of his mouth. Magenta markings coursed from his jawbone to the opening of his mouth. The large claws were sunk into the earth, the brushy tail was swinging madly from side to side and his movements were slightly clumsy, as he only had three limbs.

And, on its forehead, it bore the mark of a bluish-purple waxing crescent moon.

Rin had stumbled a few steps backwards, right into Inuyasha as she watched in disbelief. "S-Sesshomaru-sama…" she breathed out. Inuyasha automatically steadied her with his arms holding her waist as he saw that she was about to collapse to her feet.

As if he heard his name, the white dog turned its head and stared straight at them. Then, its scowl turned into a fierce glare and snapped his jaws dangerously at then, saliva swinging at them.

Weakly, Rin threw up a barrier, shielding them from the toxic gas. Seeing retaliation, Sesshomaru wildly charged at them. Quickly, Inuyasha grabbed her and held her tightly to his chest, avoiding the stampeding canine as he landed on a standing tree.

However, Sesshomaru did not give up. He jumped soundlessly from his sharp turn, pouncing on the tree as Inuyasha hurriedly hovered to another tree. As they did this, Rin was observing her previous lord with uncertain eyes. Something wasn't right about his behavior and both of them knew this.

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, does not usually go on a mad rampage for no reason.

"Inuyasha-kun… please, put me down." Rin asked in a firm voice, small but firm.

"Are you CRAZY!" he shouted, dodging another explosion of the tress.

"Onegai… Sesshomaru-sama isn't like this. And you know this. I… I believe that there is something wrong. I… I want to help him. I need to help him." She said in a steadier tone, looking straight into the golden eyes with fiery brown ones. "Onegai… just let me try…"

Sighing in defeat, Inuyasha dropped to the ground without a sound and loosened his hold on her. Just as she turned to face Sesshomaru, he gripped her wrist. "If anything happens, I will have to take you back-." he started.

"Iie." She shook her head. "He will not hurt me… at least unintentionally. I know Sesshomaru-sama… he never laid a finger on my head during my childhood and I know that he never will."

"But-!"

"Inuyasha-kun. I know that you are very protective of me and Kagome-san, but please… don't." she whispered, and then abruptly turned over to the dog demon, which suddenly shifted forms as a great light blinded the forest.

Lowering her hand from shielding her face, Rin saw her childhood master glowering at her, eyes red and pupils purple. His striped markings were jaded and his long silvery mane floated about him from the high level of youki.

Hesitantly, Rin stepped towards Sesshomaru, hands slowly reaching out. Her weapons were left behind at the village but if she were to be in immediate danger, her spiritual powers should be enough to hold him at bay. But… at the current situation, she hoped that it would not have to come to that.

"Sesshomaru-sama." she said softly, looking straight at his face. "It is Rin… little Rin…"

His only response was a deep growl. Rin was heartbroken at the sight of him. She knew that his senses were blinded by the dark youkai within him. His clothes were ragged and his two fangs were not in his belt. Reaching out, her body jolted as a wave of demonic power surged through her fingertips from the demon barrier.

Rin tried to break down the shield with her powers, only to be shocked as the two ki collided with each other. After many fruitless attempts, she knew that she was only draining herself. And clearly, Sesshomaru wasn't showing much fatigue, but still her miko powers were still purifying him a bit.

Inuyasha watched on, and then heard his wife's rapid footwork as she rushed to their spot. It was then, she shouted desperately to him, asking for him to stop this.

"I can't… unless Sesshomaru attacks her… I promised not to interfere." He answered Kagome, somewhat disappointed at his lack of assistance which showed when his puppy ears drooped.

"She's going to die this way! Onegai, Inuyasha. Onegai…" Kagome said in broken voice.

Inuyasha held onto his mate tight, hoping for the best to come out.

Panting heavily, Rin shook her head of the dizzy spell and focused on her task. She would bring Sesshomaru back to his normal self… no matter what the consequences are. He had saved her countless of times during her time with him and she would repay him.

Going up to the youki wall once more, she placed both of her hands (scorched from the flares and energy of Sesshomaru's youki) and concentrated once more. The barrier finally shattered, but Sesshomaru charged at her nonetheless, claws glowing and a snarl on her face.

Kagome let out a shriek and Inuyasha leapt into action, his own claws crackling. Running at top speed, he released his sankontessou, which wasn't much of a distraction to the angry inuyoukai.

Rin struggled in futile as Sesshomaru's claws pinned her arms down to the ground above her head and his body weight holding down her legs. "Sesshomaru-sama! Itai! Yamero… onegai, yamero…" she winced as the toxin burnt her skin.

"Mine…" Rin heard the inuyoukai's raspy voice. Her brows drew together in confusing, but immediately her face turned into a pained expression. She felt him draw blood on her hands. "Rin… only this Sesshomaru's…"

"Sesshomaru-sama…" She whimpered, turning her head to the side as he started to lick her right cheek. Rin felt his demonic energy grow around them, turning her body into a paralyzed heap. With her powers wasted, she couldn't fight back.

"My Rin…" he growled possessively, roughly nipping at her jawbone and down to her neck.

"Oi! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted, pulling the pulsing Tesseiga out of its sheath, transforming the rusty fang into a magnificent killing blade. He was about to release Kaze no Kizu, when Kagome held him back.

"You'll hurt Rin-chan!" she exclaimed, shaking her head, tears trailing out.

"You want me to let that bastard just _rape_ her instead!" Inuyasha shouted back, pointing a disgusted finger at his older brother. At that, Kagome gasped, eyes wide.

"D-doushite?"

"He's fighting to control his body. Inside him, there's a true dark deadly demon that won't hesitate to get anything, even in the most dangerous ways. Right now, Sesshomaru's consumed… with insanity for Rin. I don't know how this happened, but I always smelt him around the forest, whenever Rin was with me. And he's not going to let her go until he claimed her his." The hanyou explained, yanking his hands free and aimed his father's fang in the air, ready to strike when another female voice called out to him.

"I-Inuyasha… kun… Iie." Rin said in a faint and harsh voice as Sesshomaru collected her into his arms, nose trailing from her neck down to the collar of her miko garb.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama… Rin… is right here…onegai, stop hurting Rin… Sesshomaru-sama… Come back to Rin." She whispered, looking down at the penetrating crimson eyes staring at her.

Worn out, but determined nonetheless, she opened her mouth again, taking in a deep breath and started a familiar melody of the past.

In the mountain 

_In the forest_

_In the wind_

_In a dream_

_Where are you, Sesshomaru-sama?_

_With an ally like Jaken-sama_

_I will wait alone until you come_

_Sesshomaru-sama, please return _

Inuyasha's arms were still poised to attack but he was certainly surprised when he saw his brother's whole form shudder, the evil jaki dissipating. His own amber eyes widened in shock and awe. Sesshomaru was fighting back to take control over his body.

"R-Rin…" the struggling taiyoukai croaked out, releasing his grip on her hand and slowly eased his weight from her body as he propped himself up by his hands. "Rin." He said again, eyes returning to their original molten gold color and his markings were smoothed out. No longer was his mane floating, but hung over his shoulders, brushing gently against Rin's face.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she whispered, tears forming on her lash line. Dragging herself up to a sitting position, Rin let out a small yelp when Sesshomaru fell right into her.

"… Rin…" he answered in a tired voice, allowing a quiet sigh to escape his cracked lips.

Inuyasha's eyes bugged out, Tesseiga dropping out of his hands. Kagome was next to him, eyes shining with happiness.

"It's okay, Sesshomaru-sama… Rin is here. Rin will always be here…" Rin whispered lovingly, smoothing out the silver locks. Her tears slipped from her eyes, dripping onto Sesshomaru's face. He gave no verbal reply, but only rolled his head on her shoulder and nuzzled his face into her neck, sighing calmly.

"I… guess its over now…" Kagome said, exhausted from worry, leaning in the hanyou's arms.

"Hm…" Inuyasha continued to stare at his brother and his friend. It was only just the beginning…

The black skies cleared and… The stars above then winked down at the star-crossed lovers.

**

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed this brief one-shot. This was just a small "bonus" chapter for you all Sess/Rin lovers I suppose… Review!**


	2. True Beginning

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

True Beginning, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Rin sat, exhausted but slowly recovering, next to the rolled out mat where Sesshomaru was resting. 

It was nearly two nights ago since the incident. After their somewhat bloody reunion, Inuyasha single-handedly carried her lord to their small abode and placed him in her room as Rin requested. From there on, she tended the light wounds caused by her holy powers and waited.

Throughout the mornings and nights, never would she leave his side. Rin accepted meals brought in by Kagome and would agree to take a quick bath in the hot springs as Inuyasha watched over his brother (surprisingly enough, though she was sure that Kagome was even more astonished since she uttered 'Oswari' unconsciously).

And when she wasn't doing either of those, idle thoughts came to mind.

Now that her lord was back, was he here to take her home with him to the Western Lands? If he was, what would be her position in the Empire? A concubine? A servant? His ward?

But if he wasn't then… why was he here in the first place? Did he come to kill her, since she was mostly a disgrace to his honor, being a human child… no, woman who had once followed him with great loyalty and willingness.

No… that couldn't be true. She had re-examined his given actions during their painful physical interaction at the forest. He was conquered by his darker youkai, for what reason was still unknown to her, and had taken out most of this frustration on Inuyasha's Forest. However, when Sesshomaru had spotted her, he immediately targeted her and tried to capture her… and rape her, as Inuyasha said. His possessive nature was most likely there since he left her, the younger brother explained, because the inuyoukai had a strong instinct of keeping and protecting what is theirs.

She was, to say at least, shocked when he barreled straight at her, pinning her down. When he pierced his claws into her wrists, which were now bandaged and healing nicely, immediately, he drew blood. Never in her youth had Sesshomaru laid a finger on her hair.

He was always kind and considerate, cold and distant, but still a handsome and wonderful inuyoukai, who kept her by his side and saved her on numerous occasions. He promised that he'll never forget her once she dies (even though he didn't say outright, she knew that he agreed… there wasn't anything that she couldn't figure out with the way his eyes shine).

But, even if she were to die… she hoped that it was he she would be with when she breathed her last breath. She hoped that he would once more allow her to follow him, to grow old by his side and eventually, die with him watching over her. Rin knew that youkais don't die until they've reached their limits (the usual, about two thousand years), and dog demons tend to live a long life.

Glancing down at her master, Rin clenched her hands as a surge of temptation rushed through her to brush away the silver bangs that were brushing against his peaceful face. Biting her lower lip, she decided to concentrate on his face. His light blue crescent and purple stripes stood out from most of his facial features. However, with his eyes opened, those molten amber eyes were the most captivating.

Sighing, she pushed these thoughts out of her mind. Looking up to the opened window, she stared at the twinkling stars above the dark trees and breathed out subconsciously, "Sesshomaru-sama…"

"Hn?" she heard a grunt, startling her as her honey-brown eyes dropped to meet with golden ones. They blinked once but continued to stare at her, but then one eyebrow rose at her lack of response.

Flushing lightly at her from being flustered, Rin just gave him a small smile. "It is nothing Sesshomaru-sama. But I am very glad that you are awake. You've been resting for two nights now here at Inuyasha-kun and Kagome-chan's home. Would you like me to--?"

"Iie, it would be unnecessary." Sesshomaru said firmly, sitting up from his reclined position. He ran his hand through his mused hair and barely looked at Rin as he stood up, wobbling slightly as he did so. She immediately went to his aid, supporting him by holding onto his bicep.

Rin felt his muscles twitch at the contact and saw the sharp glare given to her, telling her that he needed no help just to stand, but did so anyways. Sometimes she wondered if men had a bigger ego than male youkai or the other way around… or even possibly both ways.

Silently, the two went out of the room and were greeted by the sight of the couple who were currently housing them. Nervously, Kagome smiled at them, "Ano… Sesshomaru, would you like to eat something? Or um, rest more? You're welcomed to stay here..."

"Keh, I bet you that bastard's gonna leave right now." Inuyasha injected, pocketing his hands into his sleeves.

"Inuyasha!" his mate reprimanded.

"Uh…" Rin turned to look at Sesshomaru, who now has his hand by his side and no longer in her grasp. He looked straight ahead and walked gracefully, as always to the thin mat door and stepped out of the house.

"I'll be right back!" she said, fumbling out the door as she slipped on her sandals. The brunette trotted out and around the village, where its occupants were scurrying back into their homes in fear as the great dog-demon was strutting down the roads towards the Inuyasha Forest.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! Oh, gomen nasai!" Rin said, as she nearly tripped over a small little girl, who was cowering in fear.

When she finally reached him, since he slowed his pace, Rin panted lightly then straightened her body. Sesshomaru gave no indication to her presence, so they stood there in silence. Moments passed and feeling a little bored, the miko-in-training observed her surroundings, noticing that they were nearby the Bone Eater's Well. At last, her patience breeched the limits.

She knew that Sesshomaru wasn't the one who would string up idle conversations, or even start one. He was anticipating her first move and would then build things from there.

Sighing, she turned her eyes to the starry sky. "Doshite?"

"… What?"

"Why did you come? Why… why did you attack with such vigor? Many trees are destroyed in the forest now, and… I guess that the flowers aren't handling the destruction very well either." She said, touching the side of a standing maple. How ironic of her to be thinking of the helpless flowers crushed underneath the fallen trees right now. Perhaps she will never give up her admiration for the small beautiful and colorful plants.

"I do not know. However," he said confidently, "This Sesshomaru knows that it has something to do with you. That disgusting half-breed must have told you about it, did he not?"

"Hai, he did… but, I don't understand. Why over a petite human like me? Why was the youkai released all of a sudden?"

"… _Shikitaka ga nai."_

Hesitant at his answer, Rin looked away from the grass and up to his eyes, which were pin pointed at her. When she responded, she knew that she was nervous, since she referred to herself in third person once more. "Then… can this Rin return with Sesshomaru-sama?"

The night breeze blew at them, sweeping loose leaves and flower petals from the ground and swirled it around them. Their own hair rustled in the wind, their eye contact still in place.

"… Do as you like." Sesshomaru answered finally, breaking their gazes, maneuvering around her to walk into the Forest. Out of the corner of her eyes, Rin saw Kagome and Inuyasha hiding behind a bush.

"Hai! Sayonara, Kagome-chan! Inuyasha-kun!" Rin waved, a bright smile on her face, as she caught up to the slow-paced taiyoukai. At his side, she readjusted the sling and bow on her shoulder. Turning her head up to him, Rin gave him a smile.

"Arigatou, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru gave her a side-long glance, hair swaying to the side, brushing against her kimono. "Hn…"

This was their second beginning, their true beginning into the future. Star-crossed lover they may be… but, it was never always determined by the stars.

* * *

"… _Shikitaka ga nai."_ – basically means, "It cannot be helped" or "It must be changed". But it was more focused on the first definition. 

**AN:** Eh, **Star-Crossed** was supposed to be a one-shot, but was also a "small bonus" to the readers of **30** **Kisu** since I will not be updating it till my school year starts again! But, since I had quite a few encouragements that there needed to be another chapter to this one-shot, I decided to whip up something quick and related to their past; or as some say, their "true" beginning (thus the title). I hope that you enjoyed this miniscule fanfiction and maybe check out **30 Kisu**, an on going themed drabble collection for Sesshomaru/Rin (everything has to come to an end, but apparently, that's going to be quite a long way!). Thank you for reading! Just drop a little review if you please! I haven't really written Sesshomaru/Rin often, so I'd really like some of your feedback on how to er… keep them in character and such. Oh, also, thank you for my five reviewers to the other chapter! They were greatly appreciated!

P.S. I'm sorry for those who were hoping for a lemon. I don't write those.


End file.
